


Lay all your love on me

by yanrenist



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks kinda, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Xingjie mentioned, blowjob, degradation kink, implied yanjie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: Alternate universe zhengkun relationship heavily based off the song lay all your love on me from the movie mamma mia.





	Lay all your love on me

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly wasn’t planning on posting this publicly like ever. I wrote it I think a month or two ago n only shared it with a couple ppl on my fic acc so feel free to request to follow that @nationscentre if you want. I recommend listening to the song “lay all your love on me” while reading bc it’ll set the mood n make more sense also watch mamma mia if you haven’t it’s great. Big thanks to ash for being my wonderful beta I love you and also my friends ken rani for encouraging me ily guys

_ “I wasn’t jealous before we met, now every man I see is a potential threat.” _

 

“Zhengzheng, is that you??”

 

Zhengting turns around at the sound of his nickname from a familiar voice cutting through his conversation.

 

“Yanchen??” Zhengting questions the tall man approaching him with a familiar bright smile on his face.

 

“Yes, Zhengzheng, it’s me,” the tall male, Yanchen answers.

 

Zhengting jumps out of his seat to pull Yanchen into a hug, exclaiming, “Oh my god! I can’t believe it’s you. I haven’t seen you in three years I could barely recognize you. You’ve changed quite a bit, wow, I missed you.”

 

“And you haven’t changed a single bit, Zhengzheng. Still as clingy and talkative as ever, I missed you too,” Yanchen barks out a laugh.

 

“Shut up, how else do you expect me to react over seeing an old friend for the first time in years,” Zhengting responds, lightly hitting the taller boy’s arm.

 

Before Yanchen can begin to respond, he’s interrupted by the sound of someone calling out, “Darling, who’s this?”

 

“Oh! Kunkun, this is Yanchen, one of my closest friends back in university but we lost contact three years ago. Yanchen, this is Xukun, my fiancé,” Zhengting introduces.

 

“Pleasure,” Xukun comments emotionlessly.

 

“Nice to meet you too,” Yanchen replies, unfazed by the lack of enthusiasm.

 

He turns back to Zhengting to say, “A fiancé already? You move fast Zhengzheng.”

 

Zhengting blushes, “It’s not that fast! Besides, we’re both satisfied with the pace things are going.”

 

“Please, I remember when you would say you wouldn’t get married till you were thirty,” Yanchen scoffs.

 

“Well that was then, things have changed,” Zhengting waves off. “Enough about me. How are things going with Xingjie? Are you still together?”

 

Yanchen instantly brightens up at question, “We’re still together. Things were a bit rocky at times, and we had to take a break but we’ve resolved it. I couldn’t be happier really.”

 

“Oh my god, you have to tell me everything - ” Zhengting’s response is cut off by his irritated partner.

 

“Babe, we need to go, we have a suit fitting appointment remember?”

 

“What? No we don’t,” Zhengting denies, confused as to why Xukun is lying.

 

“It’s alright, Zhengzheng, I need to leave anyways, Jie is probably waiting for me outside. Just give me your number so we can set a time to catch up,” Yanchen suggests.

 

“Fine, my number is xxx-xxx-xxxx. You better not forget to text me or lose it,” Zhengting threatens his old friend.

 

“Yeah yeah, I won’t. See you soon Zhengting, Xukun,” Yanchen bids his goodbyes.

 

“Yanchen,” Xukun nods curtly.

 

“Byeeee, I can’t wait to catch up with you, tell Jie I said hi.”

 

“Of course, he’ll be glad to hear you’re still alive,” Yanchen responds as he walks off.

 

Zhengting turns to Xukun once Yanchen is out of sight, “What was that all about?”

 

“What was what about?” Xukun replies nonchalantly.

 

“Don’t pull that with me, Xukun. You were acting so cold to Yanchen what’s your deal?” Zhengting says firmly glaring at his partner.

 

Xukun rolls his eyes, “I don’t like him.”

 

“You don’t even know him,” Zhengting spits back.

 

“And I don’t want to. I’m not interested in some random guy  _ my  _ fiancé was throwing himself at in my presence.”

 

“That’s what this is about, seriously??? I was greeting an old friend, you’re being ridiculous,” Zhengting whispers back furiously, trying to avoid causing a scene in the food court.

 

“Am I?! You completely forgot my existence the second he arrived, and I’m being ridiculous???” Xukun responds sarcastically.

 

Zhengting lifts an eyebrow scoffing, “So you’re jealous. That’s what this is about.”

 

“How would you feel if you saw me throw myself at some person you’ve never met before and ignored you to catch up with them?” Xukun retorts.

 

“You obviously weren’t listening to anything we said, Yanchen has a boyfriend and we’re not interested in each other like that.”

 

“Look Kunkun, I love you, I’m marrying you, not Yanchen not anybody else. I’d never even begin to think about cheating on you, I thought you knew me better than that..”, Zhengting adds on.

 

Xukun deflates sighing, “I do, it’s just - ugh, I can’t stand the sight of you with anyone else. I know you’d never cheat on me, but I don’t trust Yanchen.”

 

Zhengting softens, “Kunkun, I’m yours okay, nobody could ever take me away from you. And Yanchen is too in love with Xingjie to ever leave him, it’s how I feel about you. You don’t need to worry about that, he’s just a friend.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry for acting like a jealous prick, I shouldn’t have let my emotions get the better of me,” Xukun apologizes guilty.

 

“It’s fine, I understand, besides you’re not as bad as Xingjie when it comes to being jealous. He’s much worse than you in that field,” Zhengting recalls with a giggle.

  
  


_ “And I’m possessive, it isn’t nice.” _

  
  


“F-fuck, darling, you’re taking my cock so well,” Xukun moans out as he thrusts deeper into Zhengting’s mouth.

 

There’s spit dripping down the sides of Zhengting’s mouth messily as he swallows around his fiancé’s dick sliding in and out roughly.

 

“You look so pretty like this, my pretty little cockwhore,” Xukun coos at the elder peering up at him with big, watery eyes. 

 

Xukun grabs a handful of Zhengting’s hair to push him farther on his dick. He hits the back of Zhengting’s throat making him choke, before pulling out. 

 

Zhengting barely has time to gasp for air before Xukun’s pulling him in for a deep, messy kiss. Their tongues swirl around each other, teeth nibbling at each other’s lips. Xukun trails light  kisses along Zhengting’s jaw, leading down to his throat. 

 

“A-ah,” a broken noise escapes Zhengting’s mouth as Xukun bites down harshly along the length of his neck.

 

“X-xukun I don’t know how I’ll be able to hide these marks tomorrow”, Zhengting stutters out while Xukun continues his path of destruction. Sucking and biting claiming marks onto Zhengting’s neck that are bound to turn varying shades of blue, purple and red by the next morning.

 

Xukun chuckles, “That’s the point sweetheart”, he bites down harder making Zhengting cry out, fingernails latching onto Xukun’s shoulder.

 

“Everyone will know you’re mine and I don’t like to share.”

 

Zhengting sobs out an incoherent response, the pain mixed with pleasure driving him closer to the edge.

 

Xukun soothes over the bites with his tongue, licking over the area and peppering kisses over it.

 

“Are you ok darling”, he asks a dazed Zhengting, he knows how easy it is for his fiancée to sink into a headspace when pain is involved.

 

Zhengting shakes off the haze and lightly pushes Xukun off him, to climb onto his fiancé’s lap. “I want to ride you,” he states firmly.

 

“Whatever you want, darling,” Xukun responds without protest.

 

Zhengting grinds his hips against Xukun’s, moaning out loud at the feeling of Xukun’s dick sliding in between his ass cheeks, rubbing slightly against his rim.

 

Zhengting lifts himself off Xukun slightly, reaching a hand out behind his back to grab a hold of Xukun’s length and guide it into his hole. 

 

Xukun groans as Zhengting takes his sweet time sliding down onto his dick. He can’t help himself from pushing Zhengting down roughly into his lap, bottoming out, as Zhengting cries out from the sudden action. 

 

“F-fuck you,” Zhengting spits out, trying to regain his bearings.

 

Xukun grinds up slightly, cock buried in Zhengting’s ass as he counters cheekily, “You already are, sweetheart.”

 

Zhengting shoves him back onto the bed in response.

 

“Well, you wanted to ride me. Get to work, darling,” Xukun says, unfazed.

 

Zhengting ignores him, as he focuses on grinding his hips down on Xukun’s throbbing length. He places his hands onto Xukun’s thighs for balance, lifting himself up and dropping back down on Xukun’s lap.

 

Zhengting builds up his pace, rocking down harshly, continuously, onto his fiancé’s cock. Xukun stretches out his hands to grip Zhengting’s hipbones tightly. He’s thrusting up into Zhengting’s tight ass, in time with Zhengting dropping down onto his lap.

 

“K-kun, I’m close,” Zhengting whines, feeling the pleasure build up quickly in his belly.

 

“Me too, darling,” Xukun grunts out.

 

Xukun rams into Zhengting’s clenching asshole, the head of his dick rubbing against his prostate furiously. Zhengting’s thighs are quaking, unable to lift himself up and down Xukun’s lap.

 

Xukun loses his pace, thrusting frantically into his sobbing fiancé. He pulls Zhengting into a rough kiss, teeth clashing against each other as they cum together with muffled moans. 

 

_ “It was like shooting a sitting duck, a little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck.” _

 

“Is this seat taken?”, Zhengting hears someone ask.

 

He lifts up his head to see a very attractive man dressed in a suit, holding a cup of coffee and a plate of baked goods waiting on his response.

 

“Um no, it’s not, you can sit”, Zhengting answers hurriedly.

 

“Thank you”, the other male sits down across from him with a smile, “I’m Cai Xukun what’s your name beautiful?”

 

Zhengting flushes, his face heating up at the compliment, “It’s Zhengting, Zhu Zhengting.”

 

“Zhengting, that’s a fitting name. How come you’re here alone?”, Xukun wonders, tilting his head in question.

 

“I just wanted some time to myself and this happens to be my favorite coffee shop in the area”, Zhengting responds with a little smile.

 

“What about you? I don’t suppose you’re waiting for someone and just using me to pass by some time before they show up”, Zhengting gestures to Xukun’s plateful of baked goods.

 

Xukun sheepishly rubs the back of his head, “I actually just came in here for a quick coffee before heading home, but then I saw you sitting here all alone.”

 

Zhengting raises an eyebrow, “So you’re only here because of me? Why?”

 

“It sounds weird when I explain but you looked a bit lonely. So I thought buying treats we could share would be a good icebreaker and I might’ve alsojustwantedtohopefullytalktoyouandgetyournumber”, Xukun says in a rush, avoiding Zhengting’s eyes.

 

Zhengting lets out a bright laugh, “I think it’s kind of cute. You seemed so confident at first but now you’re all flustered, you’re cute.”

 

“I’m not cute or flustered! You’re just really pretty, probably the most attractive guy I’ve ever seen”, Xukun defends himself.

 

Now it’s Zhengting’s turn to blush at the compliment, “Stop being a flirt, I bet you say this to every guy you’re slightly interested in.”

 

“No actually just you. I’m never this forward but I can’t risk missing out on a chance with you. Would you like to go out with me?”, Xukun states firmly.

 

“Oh...um ok. When?”, Zhengting answers, the confession catching him off guard.

 

“This Saturday, give me your number and I’ll text you the rest of the details”

 

“Why don’t you just tell me now?”

 

“I want it to be a surprise”, Xukun smiles.

 

Zhengting huffs, “Fine. It’s xxx-xxx-xxxx.”

 

_ Don’t go wasting your emotion, lay all your love on me. Don’t go sharing your devotion, lay all your love on me. _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice and motivate me to write or update more publicly.


End file.
